oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Targal Glades
The Targal Glades are found at the bottom right of the map near the Flame Waste and the Swamps of Palus. Known to have beautiful and silent moments as the trees sway gently and falling leaves and flower petals dance across, the Targal Glades' beauty is unable to be tamed. Many have said that the Targal Glades are magical in a sense that time seems to slow down or speed up no one knows as it may seem normal until you are able to leave, that is if you want to leave. Description Mostly a seasonal forest that range in a variety of heights this place, but what really catches the eye of almost anyone are the shimmering and almost surreal colours produced by the reflection of the light that slides on the leaves. Most animals are generally small birds such as hummingbirds and quick-foot rabbits but there are large creatures such as spiders known to roam the glades at times. The ground is filled with blooming patches of flowers that dress the ground resulting in many shades of colours from vivid purples to dusty rose red. Springs pool up near the bases of trees and occasional aquatic plants such as reeds grow near these springs. While beautiful in it's own right, some parts of the glades were touched by the magics from the Flame Waste. '''In the northern parts of the Glades, strange things occur at random mishaps. Magic works in different forms and ways. Often at times during night small fireflies float about captivating many far and wide, the almost enchanting forest has many ruins overgrown yet it is never once able to lose such colour, each colour is heightened and even smells are more wonderful or disgusting depending on the person however such a place of endless wonders may have an effect on people. History Before the creation of the Targal Glades, it was once a ruined wasteland, no life could live in these barren wastelands as no water, no creature or plant could survive, If it wasn't for the touch of Verna, a dryad whose hair was made of vines that bear grapes and lilac lilies in search of a home after losing her forest to war long ago. It was once said that her verdant green tears and her pleads to the gods created the Glades, It was believed that Erastil, Old Deadeye took pity in her plead, to him the dryad plead for a home was enough to shed a single tear and from that year the once uninhabitable wastelands now a fertile land, filled with life, as the grass grew rapidly and the springs of fresh water erupted. Verna saw her plead fulfilled and vowed to never forget the gift bestowed onto her. To this day over the course of many years, Verna's touch created a natural masterpiece, her laughter is winds in the leaves, her touch spouts flowers from the earth and her voice is a call to calm to even the most savage of creatures. No one knows where Verna is to this day but there have been reports of a woman with grapes and lilac flowers for hair walking around with herds of animals around her. Geography Touched by the dryad, the forest is enchanting to most onlookers or people who are passing by as the trees bear very large fruits and an assortment at that. Having a large amounts of flowering grass that litters across the forest floors, this place often has small pockets of pitfalls due to the natural cover of the grass and vines. Mostly filled with natural creatures such as spiders and birds, these creatures usually hunt during the night dancing across the canopy. Another thing to note is the height of the trees and mushrooms at that. There are some trees that are as tall giants and as short as rabbits, this also applies to the mushroom. The roots of the ever growing trees cause the floors of forest to make travel more difficult to the point that caravans can't even progress. There are some dangers in the Targal Glades, such as natural pitfalls that are covered in natural foliage, massive pools of quicksand that looks like normal dirt, hallucinogenic pollen that spread from the wild flowers and mushrooms that grow across the place but what is most dangerous about the glades is the perception of time as it can either slow or speed up on a whim, It may seem 1 day here in the glades but it could be 1 hour or even a 1 week no one knows. Resources There are many resources available in the Targal Glades such as: * '''Ironbark Wood: Having shades of steel-like texture, the Ironbark Tree is often used to in the making all sorts of crafts such as building materials and armor making, The wood is more durable to then regular wood and can even withstand fire if treated properly with care. * Whispersilk: Found by the production of many spiders that are found in this forest, Whispersilk is made from the webs of the said spiders however the problem with harvesting the webs is 1: the Spiders, 2: the almost invisible like strands of web and 3: Touching it with non-organic material will immediately stick like glue. * Smoke-Shrooms: Found near the very tops of the canopy of the forest, this fungus is often requested by many alchemist as an alternative to gather gunpowder, while the process of getting plant-like gunpowder is a lesser strain on natural resources, it is more explosive than regular gunpowder so do proceed with caution. * Sheepstick Reed: Often used by fabric-makers as the reeds, when stripped carefully the fibres have similar texture of wool. Do note that touching these reeds will cause sheep and goats to become attracted to you as the plant has a unique smell. Rumours and Legends There are many ancient tales that run across these glades yet here are just a few to be mystify: * The glades are said to be linked between two realms of existence. People have said they saw glimpses of a realm called Limbo their reports show endless storms brewing among the glades, Stone melts into water that freezes into metal, then turns into diamond only transform into smoke which ends up becoming snow, scholars have mention that Limbo is known to have endless, unpredictable process of change. * The Second realm is strange and unusual, the sounds of giggles and laughter, where the trees glow in vivid colours and strange miniature creatures with odd hairstyles and colours ranging from autumn leaves to that of flowers, scholar believe that these bleeds are connected to an ancient place, some may call it the The First World, others call it the plane of faeries but there is no true name. Sadly these bleeds to this realm is far less frequent to the point that it may only bleed once every 100 years possibly but no one knows. * It was once that there are rings of mushrooms found in this forest, a druid was told that if you could find a ring of mushrooms with another ring of mushrooms, a bountiful claim is rewarded, no one knows what but people believe that the person who finds these rings are blessed with Erastil's grace. * There is a time whose leaves are shaped of clockwork gears, has been once told to predict prophecies but no one has reported such sight, some believe that it only appears when the world is finally at it's knees. * There is an underground pool known as Leyline of Sith, it has been told that the liquid in the pool contains magical properties enough so that it could enchant plain weapons into mighty ones but any records are erased overtime. Category:Places